Zone d'ombre
by Babel121
Summary: One shot. Personnage obscur. Marco voulait juste un monde meilleur. Tout simplement un monde meilleur.


**Titre** : Zones d'ombre  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : Mär  
**Persos/Couple** : Marco(/Airin-Kimera)  
**Rating **: PG-15  
**Disclaimer** : Pas n'a moi, même si je fais beaucoup d'extrapolation sur le personnage _ Faut dire qu'on le voit sur… 5 pages à peu près dans le mangas XD  
Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à Nobuyuki Anzai.  
**Prompt **: Mär : l'histoire de Marco en tant que pièce de l'échiquier et jusqu'au jour où on l'a séparé de Kimera : éventuellement où il est né et comment a-t-il grandi, mais surtout ses raisons de rejoindre l'Echiquier, son rang, ce qu'il a fait avant et pendant le War Game, où est-il parti à la fin, comment a-t-il rencontré Kimera, comment en est-il venu à l'aimer malgré la mysanthropie qui caractérise les pièces de l'Echiquier, ce qu'il a pu penser quand les autres sont venus l'arrêter et l'ont torturé, ce que signifiait son dernier sourire à Kimera... Mets autant  
d'angst que tu veux dans la partie sur l'échiquier et sur la torture, mais j'aimerais du fluff (léger, hein) sur sa relation avec Kimera au milieu, s'il te plaît. Ah, et j'aimerais assez une fin cynique et misanthrope, genre "je savais bien que ça finirait mal".  
**Notes éventuelles** : Le manga m'ayant énormément déçu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la motivation pour écrire cette fic… Désolée si ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais é_è J'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, encore désolée…

* * *

Marco voulait juste un monde meilleur. Tout simplement un monde meilleur.  
Mär peut paraitre un monde idéal mais il n'est pas exempt de défauts, loin de là. Chacun de ses habitants est humain et peut posséder les sentiments négatifs qui le caractérisent… Jalousie et haine n'en sont que les plus représentatifs.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu une enfance des plus difficiles, mais il a su observer autour de lui et si on sait ouvrir les yeux, la misère n'est jamais dure à trouver. Il y en a toujours à tous les coins de rue, même au milieu des paysages on ne peut plus colorés de ce monde, on peut y découvrir des zones de gris, de noirceur même, où la joie n'est pas le sentiment principalement ressenti.

Marco n'a jamais ressenti ce manque de couleur en lui-même, mais l'avoir rencontré, avoir su le voir ne peut pas laisser indifférent. Certains réagissent par la colère, d'autres par un oubli conscient. Il est si facile de se mettre des œillères pour se persuader que tout va bien…

Marco, lui, décida d'agir. Il ne savait comment faire au début, toute sa bonne volonté ne pouvait pas aider tous ceux dans le besoin, mais il eut une révélation en entendant les discours de ce jeune homme dans ce bar.

Celui-ci semblait tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent mais ses paroles n'en avaient pas le moindre reflet. Ses propos étaient même parfois radicaux mais Marco y vit un espoir, une façon de changer les choses. Les dirigeants ne voyaient pas ce qu'il pouvait distinguer ou ils faisaient semblant de ne pas le voir, s'inventant des excuses telles que « vu toute la population, on ne peut pas satisfaire tout le monde. » Marco entendit dans les paroles du jeune homme toutes ces promesses de changements, d'améliorations que leurs dirigeants ne prononçaient jamais.

Contrairement à eux, le Fantôme, comme il se faisait appeler, n'était pas hypocrite, il désirait vraiment changer radicalement leur monde. En bien ou en mal, Marco ne savait le dire mais il sentait que ce changement était nécessaire, que les choses ne pouvaient continuer ainsi. Leur monde avait besoin d'un coup de fouet pour être remis dans le droit chemin, et le fouet semblait être fait pour la main du Fantôme.

Bien entendu, Marco n'était pas friand des massacres gratuits que le Fantôme semblait tant apprécier, mais après tout, toute révolution entraîne des sacrifices. Et les plus grandes nations ont toutes été construites sur les corps des innocents… De plus, qu'était la mort de quelques individus quand on désirait un changement radical qui devait apporter tellement à toute l'humanité ?

Marco n'y allait pas toujours de gaîté de cœur, pas comme certains de ses camarades, mais il obéit toujours aux ordres, persuadé du bien-fondé de leurs actions. Il agissait pour le futur bien de tous.

Le War Game lui sembla une excellente idée. Les changements devaient se faire dans les hautes sphères de la société, ce n'était pas aux plus pauvres de souffrir, alors autant s'en prendre directement aux plus forts, à ceux capables de leur tenir tête. Et les regrouper tous en un seul événement permettait de les avoir facilement sous la main…

Il ne faisait pas partie des proches du Fantôme. Il avait été enrôlé par lui mais il fallait croire que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas suffisants pour qu'il soit un cavalier. Mais ça l'arrangeait, on ne lui en demandait pas tant et il n'eut à participer qu'aux premiers combats. Il n'était pas un des plus forts mais pas un des plus faibles non plus, il n'était pas puissant mais sa maîtrise des ärms le rendait assez dur à vaincre pour qu'il survivre au jeu. Il survécut mais fut bientôt trop faible pour leurs adversaires… après tout, il n'était qu'une Tour. Les Fous et les Cavaliers prirent sa place et il ne put qu'assister en spectateur aux derniers combats.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que leurs ennemis étaient si forts que cela. Surtout cet homme, ce Danna… S'il existait de tels hommes en ce monde, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas agi avant ? Pourquoi attendre que quelqu'un essaye clairement de prendre possession de ce monde pour venir le sauver ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi avant, quand le mal était indicible, sournoisement tapis dans les zones d'ombre de ce monde ? Pourquoi attendre qu'il s'incarne pour essayer de le vaincre, ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de sa présence auparavant ? Mais il était maintenant trop tard… Le dernier combat du War Game se déroulait sous leurs yeux à tous…

Le sang volait, éclaboussait le sol en des gerbes effrayantes par leur quantité, les blessures s'accumulaient sur les deux corps. Plus le combat allait, plus les Pièces de l'Echiquier craignaient pour leur Fantôme. Un dernier assaut et les deux tombèrent au sol…

Match nul.

Personne ne gagna ni ne perdit. Mais cette situation plut bien à Marco. Après tout, maintenant les zones d'ombre étaient en pleine lumière et les choses allaient changer… Un véritable sentiment de collaboration était né dans les esprits, les gens s'entraidaient, tout le monde était rejeté au même niveau face à la violence des événements.

Les jeux finis, Marco n'eut plus grand-chose à faire. Il voyagea un moment, sans trouver d'attache dans un pays fixe. Beaucoup le connaissaient par sa participation aux jeux et il se faisait souvent rejeter, pas forcément violemment mais il est toujours désagréable d'avoir une ville entière vous ignorant. A croire que les gens avaient peur de ce dont il était capable…

Mais un jour, il eut droit à un véritable sourire. Un vrai de vrai, un de ceux que seuls les enfants savent faire en temps normal.

Elle s'appelait Airin. Un nom mélodieux pour une magnifique femme. Elle ne lui posa jamais aucune question sur son passé, se contentant de l'aimer tel qu'il était, et il fit de même de son côté.

Pourquoi s'embêter avec le passé alors que le présent leur ouvrait les bras ?

Il n'avait pas de travail fixe mais aidait quiconque avait besoin de lui, et bientôt, il se fit connaître comme homme à tout faire. Sa maîtrise des ärms valait aussi pour les ärms de soutien, il pouvait s'en servir avec précision, ses gardiens l'aidaient dans les travaux les plus fatigants. Le mariage n'était que l'étape suivante à leur amour. Celle qui allait sacraliser leur union, les lier à jamais pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

L'église était petite mais cela suffisait largement. L'important n'était pas l'aspect extérieur mais les sentiments qui les liaient… Le prêtre allait pour prononcer le mariage quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une troupe de villageois s'avança et s'empara de lui.

Il ne se débattit pas, pas devant Airin. Il lui sourit, un vrai sourire, comme ceux qu'elle lui destinait. Ne pas l'inquiéter, juste lui sourire et lui promettre de revenir. Après tout, il avait déjà survécu au War Game…

Ils l'entraînèrent loin du village, à un endroit où les cris ne seraient pas entendus. La force de Marco résidait dans ses ärms, qui ne l'accompagnaient pas ce jour là… il était préparé pour un mariage, pas un combat. Il se défendit autant qu'il le put, en blessant beaucoup, en tuant un ou deux. Mais sans ses ärms, sans ses alliés de métal, il ne put résister longtemps face au nombre.

Il avait vu les zones d'ombre de l'humanité et en faisait maintenant entièrement partie. Il aurait préféré ne jamais les voir, vivre une vie aveugle, comme la plupart. Mais cela aurait sûrement voulu dire ne jamais rencontrer Airin… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se faisait mettre à terre. Sa rencontre avec elle avait éclairé sa vie, il avait oublié le gris et la noirceur pendant un temps. Il avait vécu dans une blancheur lumineuse comme la robe de mariée qu'elle devait encore porter en ce moment.

La douleur ne changea pas son sourire en grimace ; jusqu'au bout, il garda cet air calme, voire même apaisé. Son agonie dura longtemps, prolongée un maximum par ses tortionnaires. Son corps ne ressemblait à plus rien d'humain à la fin. Mais il ne les supplia jamais, il ne pleura pas ni même n'hurla à la mort. Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de l'emmener aussi loin, ses cris dérangèrent à peine les habitants sauvages de la forêt où ils l'avaient traîné.

Il ne leur en voulait pas. Non, il savait que ces zones grisâtres perdureraient longtemps encore après le War Game. Comme il savait que le Fantôme n'était pas vraiment mort, qu'il reviendrait et changerait à nouveau les choses pour ce monde. Que la révolution qu'ils avaient entamée se déroulerait toujours même après sa mort présente. Les zones d'ombre seraient sûrement un jour effacées… ou tout du moins réduites. Il en était convaincu.

En fait, il n'avait qu'un seul regret : ne pas avoir pu dire à Airin qu'il ne rentrerait finalement pas.


End file.
